fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MajesticPC - Episode 2 / Transcript
Girl in Blue : Cure… Garden? Cure Garden : Eh?! What’s wrong with my clothes and hair? Yukai : I knew it! You’re a Pretty Cure! Cure Garden : No no no! This is a mistake! Rosa : No It’s not! You are a Pretty Cure! Yukai : I don’t care. Parasite! Cure Garden : Eh?! W-wait! As the parasite hit her, she jumped really high. When she opened her eyes, she’s floating on the air, very high from the ground. - Opening - She screamed and fell back to the dome. She looked at her body. Cure Garden : I didn’t die? Girl in Blue : Stop messing around! The girl in blue stood and jumped. She kicked the Parasite but her feet still hurts, sending her slipped. Cure Garden catch her before she fell. Cure Garden : Are you okay? Girl in Blue : Yes, but I guess my feet is not. Cure Garden put her to the dome. Cure Garden : You need to rest your feet. Girl in Blue : But I need to purify that Parasite! Cure Garden : Parasite? That monster? Girl in Blue : Yes. Rosa : Are you okay? Cure Garden : Hey, Rosa. How do I purify that Parasite? Girl in Blue : You don’t even know how to purify it! Stop being such a busy body! Cure Garden : But I’d like to help you. Even if I fail, no matter how many times, I’ll never give up and keep trying until that Parasite is purified. Rosa : I’ll help you! Cure Garden : Thank you! (turned to the girl) You just watch, okay? Girl in Blue : Okay… No – wait! Cure Garden ran towards the Parasite with Rosa by her side. Cure Garden : Okay, Rosa! Lead me! Rosa : To purify the Parasite, you need to use your Royal Headphone and Majestic Jewel! Cure Garden : These? But the jewel is inside… Rosa : Right! You just need to gather the power to your hand and use the magic words! Cure Garden : I see! She kicked and hit the Parasite until it no longer able to move. Yukai : What?! Parasite! Wake up! Cure Garden : Now, Feel the taste of strong power! She rise her hand up and screamed. Then put her hand forward. It seemed dramatical, but nothing happened. Yukai, the girl in blue, Rosa and Cure Garden stared at the nothingness for a moment. Cure Garden : Eh… Girl in Blue : (sighed) that girl… Yukai : (laughed) what a strong power! It almost feels nothing! Cure Garden : Rosa! What is the meaning of this?! Rosa : I said you must use the headphone and jewel! Then gather the power! Cure Garden : Oh… hehe… I see. Yukai : What? You’re trying for another? Cure Garden : Yes! But, you must be really prepared this time! - Attack : Garden Bombarda - Yukai : I-Impossible! Girl in Blue : Garden Bombarda… huh… Yukai : You may defeat my first test! But I’ll come back! Yukai flew and disappeared. All the cracks and ruins magically repaired like new. As if nothing happens. Cure Garden : (slumped to the ground) I’m really tired… Her transformation gone, she come back to her human form. Her Royal Headphone fell along with the Majestic Jewel. She pick it up and look at it. Girl in Blue : Good work. Sakura : (turned) Ah! Thank you! Girl in Blue : No, I’m the one who should be thanking you. Sakura : Huh? Girl in Blue : I could’ve get caught if you did not help me. Thank you, I owe you one. Sakura : Ah, I just feel like helping though but thanks! Rosa : You’re pretty good. Sakura : Thanks! Ah, here. (she gave her the headphone and jewel) I’ll give it back. Girl in Blue : Eh? Those are yours now. Sakura : Mine?! Girl in Blue : You’re, not a mistake, is one of the Legendary Guardian Pretty Cure. Those thing are meant to be yours, not mine. Sakura : I see. Then, do you have one? Girl in Blue : Huh?! Of course… Sakura : That’s good! By the way… Pretty Cure, what is that? Girl in Blue : (sighed) I’ll have you Rosa to tell you about the details. To sum it up, we are legendary warriors, guardians of earth and other worlds. Right now, my home is destroyed and the enemies are targeting earth as their next place. Our job is to prevent that from happen, and save my homeland. Sakura : Enemies? Like the ones before? Girl in Blue : Yes. Right now, I’m also searching for our other comrades. Sakura : There are others? Girl in Blue : Three more to go. If you find any Parasite, make sure to purify it. Sakura : Yes! We’ll fight together, right? Girl in Blue : (a small pause) I cannot answer that. Rosa! Rosa : Yes, princess? Girl in Blue : You stay with her until our job is done. Rosa : Roger that! (turns to Sakura) I’ll be in you care. Sakura : Me too! Girl in Blue : Well, I’ll take my leave. (turned away and walked) Sakura : Ah, wait! Girl in Blue : What? Sakura : What is your name? Girl in Blue : (looked back) I’m Cure Blizzard. Sakura : Nice to meet you! I’m Hanano Sakura. Call me Sakura. Cure Blizzard : Yes. Anything else? Sakura : Um, do you happen to know where Aisu-chan is? Eh, that top idol who perform here. Cure Blizzard : (she stared at her for a moment) What is your business with her? Sakura : Actually, I caught her bracelet when it fell down the stage when she was taken to safety. (She showed her a silver bracelet) Cure Blizzard : (she sighed in relieve) I helped her when she was bought to safety. I can give it to you. Sakura : Really? Thank you! Sakura give Cure Blizzard the bracelet. Cure Blizzard turned away. She walked to the stairs slowly because of her injured leg. Sakura : Ah, Blizzard-san! Cure Blizzard : (stopped) B-Blizzard-san? Sakura : Eh? Is it wrong? Cure Blizzard : No, but why –san? Blizzard is fine. Sakura : Yes! Blizzard, don’t forget to treat you injured legs! Cure Blizzard : Yes… Thanks. One more thing… Sakura : What? Cure Blizzard : You cannot tell anybody about this. Everything, anyone. Pretty Cure’s identity must be a secret. Sakura : I cannot even tell my best friends or family? Cure Blizzard : Especially them. Sakura : Okay. Cure Blizzard walked away and walk down the stairs. After that, she rested herself and looked at the bracelet. She clasped it in her chest. Then, she heard a footstep closer to her. Up in the dome’s roof, Sakura and Rosa walked down together. Her stomach grumbled. Rosa let out a giggle. Then Sakura’s stomach also grumbled. Then they laughed. Sakura : Lets buy some food on the way home! We’ll eat while talk! Rosa : Yes! Himeji : Saku! Sakura and Rosa turned. Rosa hide behind her. Himeji : Where have you been? We’ve been looking for you! Sakura : Sorry. I got lost in the crowd. Akino : Where are you going anyways? You keep calling Aisu’s name and we did not meet you outside! Himeji : Right! We thought you were dead! Sakura : Eh?! Don’t make things up like that! Akino : I guess the live concert is finished since that happen. Himeji : You’re right. Let’s go home together. Akino : Ah, sorry. I called what happen to my parents and they need my help for the shop if I could. Himeji : That’s too bad. Sakura? Sakura : W-well I h-have a…student council meeting… (trembling) Akino : Sakura, this is a weekend. Sakura : Well…work! That’s it! I have student council work to do! Bye! Sakura ran while facing them, hiding Rosa. Akino and Himeji looked confused but waved goodbye. Sakura ran as far as she could and head to a bento shop. Sakura : (breathed) I’m tired… Rosa : We must keep it a secret… (looked up) And? Where are we? Is this your home? Sakura : No, this is a bento shop. Let’s go. Sakura hold Rosa’s hand and enter the shop. Sakura : Excuse me! Can I have one tempura bento and one seaweed bento? Seller : Sure, please wait! Sakura wait for a few minutes and took her order. Then she saw a young girl looking at Rosa. Girl : Mama! Look! That big sis got a really cute doll! Sakura : Thank you! Girl : big sis, where did you buy that doll? Sakura : Eh… I kinda forgot… Girl : I see, that’s too bad. Sakura : Sorry! Girl’s mom : Sorry for my daughter asking stuff like that! Sakura : It’s okay! Sakura went back home with Rosa. She peeked to make sure her mom did not pop up from nowhere. Sakura : I’m home! She rushed to her bedroom and lock the door. They sat on the mattress and ate the bentos. Rosa : Smells nice! What are these? Sakura : This is seaweed bento and tempura bento. Rosa, which one do you want? Rosa : Uh… I want both but my stomach will explode… Sakura : Then, let’s just split each in half! So we both get to try each type! Rosa : We can? Sakura : Of course! Sakura and Rosa eat the half and half bento while talking. Sakura : Hey, Rosa. Where are you come from? And more importantly what are you? Rosa : I’m from High Sky Kingdom! I’m a fairy. Sakura : Fairy? How cute! High Sky Kingdom… where is it? In Japan? Rosa : High Sky Kingdom is in a different dimension with earth. Its my home, along with Blizzard. Sakura : Blizzard is from a kingdom? Rosa : Yes! She’s a princess! Sakura : Princess?! That’s amazing. Then, she’s also a Pretty Cure? Rosa : Yes! Pretty Cures are chosen people since before they were born. Their power will be able to awaken when there’s a trigger. Sakura : Trigger? Like what? Rosa : The feeling of wanting to protect something without expecting anything in return with all their powers. They will bond with a fairy to unlock their power. More correctly, When you were born, I also born at the same time. Sakura : I see… every cure is like that? Rosa : Yes! Sakura : Then, why do we must keep it a secret? Rosa : If somebody know the real identity of the Pretty Cures, they could be targeted by Diabolos’s army. Sakura : Diabolos? Rosa : Diabolos is the queen of darkness who destroyed High Sky Kingdom. She and her allies want to do the same to earth. Sakura : Allies? Like the monster before and the girl? Rosa : Yes! That girl is Yukai and the monster named Parasite. Sakura : I see… Where do you live all this time? Rosa : With Blizzard! All we have to do now is to purify all Parasites while looking for our teammates. Then we’ll restore the pillar in High Sky Kingdom and earth will saved! Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door. Rosa hide and Sakura opened the door. Sakura : Mama! Sakura’s mom : Sakura! I saw what happen on the TV! Are you okay? Sakura : Yes, mama! Sakura’s mom : Good! And? Sakura : W-what? Ah! Sorry for rushing to my room! Sakura’s mom : (sighed) Sakura… I’m really lonely you know! Your dad isn’t gonna be home until tomorrow! Mom is really sad! Now, come and give your mom a hug-- Sakura : Yes! Night mom! I have school tomorrow! (closed the door) Rosa : Who? Sakura : My mama, she could be a bit dramatic sometimes. Rosa : Sakura’s mother is really funny! Sakura : Really? Rosa, I have school tomorrow. You’ll stay home, okay? Rosa : Eeeeh… But I want to know Sakura’s school… Sakura : Well, I can’t bring a fairy at school. Sorry! Sakura sleep well, even dream of something good. Meanwhile, Rosa quietly snuck into Sakura’s school bag and zip it shut. The next morning… Sakura : I’m late! (rushing in her room) - Eyecatch - Sakura’s mom : Sakura! Hurry up! You’re the student council president you know! Sakura : Aaah! Sorry mama, I’ll eat my food on my way! Rosa, bye! Sakura’s mom : Sakura… (sighed) Sakura rushed to the bus stop while carrying her bag and a sandwich. Sakura : Why do I have to overslept? My bag is heavy! She made it to the bus and eat her breakfast there. She ran into the school and to her classroom as she arrived. She opened the door and heaved for breath. Sakura : Safe… Morning! Yuuji : Morning Sakura! It’s pretty rare to see you late. Shouta : Morning Prez! Teacher asked me to give this to you. (gives her a piece of paper) Sakura : Thank you Shouta! Akino : Sakura, what happen to you? You came later than me! Himeji : You look a bit tired though… something happened? Sakura : Eh?! (shocked and remembered about the Pretty Cure incident) Something? Yuuji : Yeah, like you ran too much or something? How’s the live? Sakura : Eh?! Well, good I guess? Akino : You guess? Himeji : Saku, are you sick? Sakura : N-no! I’m perfectly fine! (walk to her table as the teacher comes.) Teacher : Okay! Take your books out! Sakura opened her bag and find Rosa sitting between books. Rosa looked and waved. Sakura : Waaaaah! (screamed) Teacher : Hanano-san? Something wrong? Sakura : Ahaha… No… Excuse me to the bathroom please! She took her bag and ran to the toilet. She close the door shut and opened her bag. Sakura : R-Rosa? Rosa : Sakura, you should not go from class. Sakura : More importantly, What are you doing?! Rosa : Become a doll to see your school! Sakura : Eh?! Rosa : You said you cannot bring a fairy to school, so I become a doll. Sakura : (sighed) okay, but never come out from the bag, okay? Rosa : Roger! Class passed and its finally the time that everybody awaits. Lunch break. Yuuji : Yeah! Finally its lunch! Aoyama : Oi, Yuuji! Are going to the cafeteria? Yuuji : I’ll go! Akino : Sakura, Himeji! What are you having for lunch? Himeji : I have sandwich as usual. Akino? Akino : I have bento! Sakura? Sakura : Ah! Me too! Sakura opened her bag and took out her bento. Her classmate, Ayane peeked inside her bag by accident. Ayane : Hanano, why do you bring a doll to school? Sakura : Eh?! Akino : Really? Let me see! Sakura : It’s not a doll! Himeji : Yoshida, are you sure? Ayane : Of course! It’s definitely a doll! Sakura : N-no… No Its not! Ayane : President Hanano… you do know that bringing a doll to school is not allowed. Akino : Then let us see! (She picked Rosa from Sakura’s bag) Eh… this is a doll. Sakura : Akino! Himeji : Well, lets call Kirishima and— Sakura : It’s not a doll! Ayane : Then what is it? Sakura : I-It’s a… a pencil case! Yes! Those pencil case that looks like dolls! (she snatch it back from Akino) Akino : Really? Doesn’t feel like one though… Himeji : You only hold the hair. Akino : Right… Ayane : That reminds me! Akino, I heard we’re having practice next week. You come? Akino : Yes, of course! Ayane : Then after practice take me to this ramen place! (showing a brochure) Akino : Yes, yes. Sakura ate her lunch, but she didn’t know that Akino was staring at her. After school finished, Himeji went home by car while Akino leave early to help the café. Sakura had a short meeting and went straight home. Shouta : Ah, Prez! Sakura : What’s wrong Shouta? Shouta : Are you okay? Sakura : Yes, I’m okay. Why? Shouta : Ah, no. Soyokaze-san told me to ask if something bothers you. She said that you’ve been acting weird. Sakura : Heh?! Akino said that? Shouta : Yes. Azayaka-san also told me if you need to tell something you can come to her house after the meeting. Sakura : Even Himeji? (sighed) I’m okay! Thank you, Shouta! Bye! Shouta : See you! Sakura walked home with a long face. She sighed a lot and Rosa peeked. Rosa : What’s wrong? Sakura : I knew it, keeping secret from Akino and Himeji is hard. I even made them worry. Rosa : But, nobody can know about you being a pretty cure. Sakura : I know… (stopped at a bookstore) Ah! I know! Sakura ran inside and bought a book. She left the store. Rosa : what are you buying? Sakura : This! (She show her a book about how to become an actor) I just need to act in front of them until this is over! This is the best plan! Rosa : Are you sure? Sakura : Yup! For the sake of the world! Rosa : Good luck! Sakura : Okay, lets practice after bath, Rosa! Rosa : Yes! Sakura : Let’s have chips while practicing! Rosa : What are those? Sakura : You’ll see! They walk home happily, now knowing that there’s a girl in dark blue hair in disguise with her shades looking at them. A silver bracelet shine on her arm. - Ending - Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Transcripts